Conventionally, sunglasses and goggles have been separately specified and used for respective applications as sunglasses or as goggles, and none of them has been applicable for both purposes.
In skiing, although sunglasses have been conventionally used for avoiding sunburn, and goggles for protection against snow, wind and the like, it has been annoying that two items, sunglasses and goggles, must be carried.
Hence, it is an object of the invention to provide one item that can be used for both purposes.